From the viewpoint of space saving and design, a display device is requested to have an even further narrower frame. In addition, as a display device is used for a variety of purposes, the demand for display devices in shapes different from the conventional rectangular shape is increasing.
JP-A-2006-276359 and JP-A-2009-69768 disclose a liquid crystal display device having a display area in a circular or oval shape.